Forbidden Deja Vu
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: The second installment to Forbidden. it's been 1000 years since Bella's death, while visiting her grave, Aro makes him an offer he can't refuse. To travel back in time and save his love. Aro warns him things may be worse, Shall Edward take the offer?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

I began to walk away from her grave

"Hello Edward"

I saw Aro one of the Volturi brothers who lived in Italy.

"Aro? What are you doing here?"

"I was passing through, thought I might want to check on my old friend Carlisle" he said walking to me he looked behind me, at the grave stone.

"Isabella?" he asked I put my hand to his so he could see. His eyes closed for a brief second but then opened them "Ah" he shook his head "Such heart ache" he looked at me

"What would you say if I knew a vampire who could turn back time?"

I looked at him shocked "I would ask you if he could turn the clock back to the moment I met her"

He smiled and nodded "I thought so, come my dear friends let us negotiate at your home" he led me by my shoulder

**Hi everyone, did you really think I would let it lie like that? **

**I felt so depressed and awful at the end of Forbidden, so here's the second installment Forbidden Déjà vu, vote on the poll if you want more. **


	2. RIP

Chapter 2 R.I.P

Aro had explained to myself and my family about the time traveling.

"Now you alone Edward will know of the time, you will remember everything that happens, none of your family will, the humans will get a sense of a Déjà vu. But nothing extreme"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Rosalie, Rose didn't mind Bella she was shocked at Bella of her death, she felt like she lost a sister.

"What are you talking about" Aro asked

"Well not to seem rude, but from what I've heard the Volturi don't do generous suggestions to vampires without getting something in return"

"Rosalie" Esme scolded

"I'm sorry but Aro has been known for his generosity, he's been known for power, and Edward is a mind reader"

Rose did have a point, but what I've read in Aro's mind seemed to be like a generous offer it wasn't a trade for anything.

"My dear, I once lost a loved one and I can understand why you would think that" he said sadly "I don't want to turn back time to bring her back because I am dying"

"I'm sorry?" Carlisle asked

"There is a thing called vampire illness, it happens to vampires who have fed on a lot of humans with diseases"

"You mean like HIV, STDS" Rosalie asked

"Unfortunately yes, you my dear Cullen's are lucky" He replied chuckling

"We're very sorry" Esme said holding Aro's hand

"Think nothing of it my dear, Carlisle" Aro spoke looking towards his blonde haired friend "I would like you to take over the Volturi, I'll write myself a note and remember to open it on that day"

"O, Aro we can't poss…"

"Of course you can my dear friend, you're the person I in trust it to, I know in the past we've been known as…"

"Relentless, cold-hearted bastereds" Emmett said earning a clip around the head from his wife "Ow, it's true"

Aro chuckled "its fine" he reassured us "I very well know our reputation of being called that, but I assure you, this is of no-ones gain apart from Edward's"

"How long will it take to find this vampire?" I asked

Aro smiled "It shall take up to 6 days for him to come here, he's very hard to find but Demetri shall be able to find him"

I nodded, Carlisle had offered Aro here to stay, he refused said he would prefer to be in Italy when he dies.

"Edward" Aro said

"Yes"

"Be careful, Bella could easily distract you from things you could possibly avoid"

I nodded and took it on board

"Until we meet again then my friends"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked into my room. And sat down on my bed, I looked at the sheets, white silk, I closed my eyes and pictured us together, how we sat here and rehearsed the play, how we made love. I tightened my eyes as the image of that night came back to me. The night she died in my arms.

"Can I come in?" Alice asked peeping her head through the door, I smiled

"Is there any point of saying no?" I asked while she sat beside me

"No" she beamed, her face then becoming serious "Are you going to do this?" she asked.

I sighed "Yes" I looked at Alice "I have to Alice, I can't live without her"

"But, don't get me wrong Edward, I loved her like a sister, but time traveling could be dangerous, and you've lived without her for 1000 years"

"You ask Jasper about my emotions Alice?" I asked her

"No"

"Then you'll realize when you ask Jasper I'm hurting all the time, I know if it was the other way round Bella" her voice stung "would do the same if she had a chance to bring me to life again, I know she would"

I put my head in my hands; I had to travel back in time. What the outcome will be, I have no idea.

My chest was pounding, like my heart had started to beat again.

The man Aro had mentioned had arrived in Forks today, He was currently sitting down next to Carlisle

"I was wondering may I have a private word with Edward first and then I shall speak to all of you"

"Of course" Esme said leading my family away from the house

"Now Edward I need to know everything that happened, why do you wish to go back in time, it's rare for me to do this, Aro didn't go in to detail he just said to me Edward Cullen desires something from the past which is hurting him"

I chuckled

"It's more complicated than that" he said "You see, I lost someone 1000 years ago, her name was Bella Swan, you could say we were star crossed lovers"

"Romeo and Juliet" he said

"Yes"

"Why may I ask were you star crossed?"

"Well, she was a wolf and her family and mine didn't get on obviously"

"Of course, enough said Edward; I must warn you of anything that might happen when you go back in time"

"You're granting me this"? I asked

"Yes, your reason is for love not hatred or anything else, it is to see her again"

I smiled and nodded for him to continue

"Well you see Aro informed me he has told you of your family and no-one else can remember the events apart from you correct" I nodded "Well sometimes, your partner Bella, may have a slight more of Déjà vu than anyone else, in some cases your going to have to elaborate a bit, say one your conversations with each other she might get a sense she's had the conversation before"

"Will she ever know"?

"About her death, your time traveling?"

"Yes"

"It works differently for people, from what you've told me Bella is Very persistent, she'll keep on digging until she find the truth, maybe one minute she feels like Déjà vu and the next she'll remember everything, but as I say it works differently for different people"

"Ok, what other draw backs?"

"Well, I need to know of how she died"

I gulped and put my hand into a fist "She was bit by a vampire Victoria"

"Than I suggest you don't let Bella distract yourself of finding Victoria, so her death never happens"

"I understand"

"Now if you would call your family I shall tell them what are the complications of them"

………………………………………………………………………………………

I had called my family and Donovan had informed them of the risks,

"I assure you no harm shall become of you, but Alice you might be able to see Bella better because of your visions, your repeating history"

Alice nodded "What about the other wolves"

Donovan pursed his lips "Maybe not it just all depends" he said shrugging

He turned to me "I'll need two days to prepare"

I nodded

"Why" Rosalie asked

"I need to feed"

I tensed and Carlisle looked at me _Are you ready to risk people's lives Edward_

"He won't be Carlisle, I feed on animals also" he said smiling "But it's very draining"

Carlisle nodded "My apologies"

"It's fine"

Donovan stood up

"Until two days than my dear Edward" he extended his arm out for me to take, I took it gladly. I smiled brightly. I saw at the corner of my eye Esme smiled brightly

_You'll be with her soon_ _Edward_ she thought

I nodded and went up to my room.


	3. True love

**Hey Everyone, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, it's just it was hard for me to find inspiration and how to word this story. Don't worry I swear I'll make up for it x .**

**So here you are Chapter 3, enjoy and leave reviews please, tell me what you think :) **

Chapter 3

I was pacing around in my room waiting for Donovan to return.

"Edward?" Esme had come into my room "He's here"

I ran downstairs with a smile on my face

"Edward, my boy" Donovan greeted me

"Donovan" I smiled,

"Blimly calm down Edward" Jasper chuckled

I rolled my eyes; I was like kid on Christmas morning.

"Are ready?" he asked

"Of course" I replied

He chuckled "Ok" he walked to me "I need you to stay very still, and I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on Bella, you won't feel a thing"

I nodded and closed my eyes.

I felt a slightly dizzy despite his warning

"Edward come on. We're going to be late" Alice? Why would she, I opened my eyes and found I was back in time.

I laughed. "O thank you Donovan" I whispered over and over again

"Edward" Alice screeched she didn't have to tell me twice I ran outside knowing Emmett was behind me trying to tackle me

"Let go Eddie" Emmett growled while I had him in a headlock

"Boys" my mother warned us, the smile on my face had not stopped, Esme smiled "Are you ok Edward?"

"Of course" I replied

………………………………………………………………………………………….

I raced into school

"What's up with Edward" Rose said to Emmett

Emmett shrugged. I went to my table in English and waited for her to come in.

The students started to gather in a soon as the bell rang, my foot tapped impatiently. Until she finally came in, in the same tight black dress and white shirt as the same day. I closed my eyes and tightly pursed my lips from smiling like mad and retrained myself from hugging her; tell her that I was so glad I found her again.

She sat beside me with a glare in her eyes I knew why.

"Hello" I said calmly

She looked shocked but her eyes softened

"Hi"

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"Bella Swan" she said hesitantly then she looked confused

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry" she chuckled "I just feel like I've had this conversation before"

I chuckled also, if only she knew

"Now class, we're rehearsing the play Romeo and Juliet" the teacher started "I was wondering if Edward you could be Romeo and Bella you be Juliet"

We nodded, from the first time; Bella seemed more comfortable in her place than last time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

As last time we rehearsed the lines, but actually coming to think if it, we rehearsed them the next day, I think, it's so confusing.

The bell rang

"I was wondering if you would like to accompany to my house"

"Why?" she asked sounding shocked

"Em, to rehearse the lines?" I was nervous?

"Em, ok let me drop of Seth"

I nodded and smiled brightly

Bella's POV

I felt a little dizzy today. But neither the less I still attended school.

Today had been strange, the vampire Edward, had greeted me like we were old friends, but I had this strange dream last night, about Edward. I was in a wedding dress we were standing ion a great hall with the most beautiful surroundings ever, but the most beautiful person there was Edward. It felt so real.

I dropped Seth off and was now heading up tpo The Cullen house.

Edward's POV

I made the stupid mistake of telling my family Bella was coming round

"O, we have to cook" Esme screeched

"Esme please" I begged

"You know, there's no stopping her Edward" Carlisle chuckled

"Are you helping Carlisle?" Esme asked

"Of course"

"Dad" I screeched like a girl

"You expect me to say no to Esme?" he questioned, raising one eyebrow in disbelief. I was about to protest but I heard a car pull up. I saw Alice disappear with Jasper to go into the garden and get Bella the flowers she gave her the first time.

"Go Edward, greet Bella at the door" Esme said while she handed the chicken to Emmett.

I sighed and ran to Bella; I stopped when I remembered she didn't know what we were. Should I tell her? Make out I already knew who her father is? I was cut out of my line of thinking when I saw Bella step out of the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The whole evening was the same as last time. But I needed to tell Bella the truth; I didn't want us to reveal our true selves later in the week.

"So, can I see them?"

I'll play along for this one

"See what?" I asked

"Your bears" she replied smiling, the same smile as before

"No" I growled sitting on my bed

"Hm, I wonder we're they'll be?"

She dived for the bed again and I dragged her from underneath it. She giggled and I couldn't help it, I smiled brightly

"What?" she asked chuckling

"Nothing" I said admiring her I noticed I was hovering over her, I went to pull back but she stroked my cheek

"I feel like I know you already" she said looking into my eyes "Like we've done this before" she whispered

I pursed my lips, I wouldn't tell her about the time traveling yet.

"Bella, I know what you are"

She tensed underneath me but made no move to stop her hand stroking my cheek and her movements became more comfortable on the floor

"But I don't want to stop seeing you"

"It's the same" she replied swallowing "I have this strange connection to you I don't understand and I want to" she sat up so our faces were inches apart.

"You're hiding something from me" she said

"Only the fact I don't care this is forbidden" I repeated "I only want to have you near me, to be with you"

She looked uncertain "Can we give it time?" she asked

"Of course" I kissed her hand lightly

She smiled she licked her lips and said "Will you tell me soon, what it is your hiding?"

"Tomorrow, defiantly" I smiled

As did she

I helped her up off the floor and I walked her to her car

"Thank you for coming this evening Bella" I whispered "My family love you"

"Do they know what I am?" she asked

"Not yet" I whispered I kissed her forehead "I won't tell them"

"No. it's ok, just make sure they don't kill me" she chuckled

"They would never hurt you Bella"

She nodded and set herself in the car before driving off.

I again went inside my home with a smile on my face.


	4. Thinking of you

Chapter 4

"Bella and Edward sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" Emmett sang again, I rolled my eyes. At walked upstairs after congratulations from my family.

That night I decided to text Bella.

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Hi, are you doing anything for lunch in two days?

I waited for her to reply, the only reason I said in two days instead of tomorrow, was because Seth wasn't due to start talking to Abbey until then, And Bella wouldn't leave him. I heard a buzzing come from my phone, I smiled and flipped it open

TO EDWARD

FROM EMMETT

Expecting someone?

I growled and I heard him laugh, what was the point of that? Another text

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'm doing nothing, why what did you have planned?

I smiled

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

It's a surprise love, don't worry it's a good one

I set the phone down and went back to my book, Romeo and Juliet, I read it thousands of times but after mine and Bella's experience you could relate to them effectively. Buzz.

I took my phone in my hand

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I don't care if it's a good or bad one, tell me please 

I chuckled and wrote

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I either tell you where we're going or what I'm keeping from you, what's it going to be?

I wrote teasingly, I sighed in content, if I ever meet Donovan I was going to have to thank him greatly. Buzz.

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

*Pouts dramatically* your no fair, I choose to wait until two days then you can do both.

I laughed. And text

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Wise choice, I'll see you tomorrow love; you need your sleep to be awake for the play.

I waited for the reply from Bella. Buzz.

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I really, really can't act

I pursed my lips

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Just act like it's real, I know I will be

I sent it and shook my head, if only I could tell her now what I meant by that, Buzz.

Apparently Bella caught up on my last bit

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

What do you mean by that, 'I know I will be'?

I sighed

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

All in good time love your questions shall be answered

I sent it and waited for a reply. Buzz

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Cryptic git, I won't be able to sleep now with that in my head all night *cries a river*

I laughed again loudly

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I'll tell you some tomorrow, how's that?

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'm better, thank you night Edward love

I felt my heart beat again

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Good night sweetheart, I'll speak to you soon.

I set my phone down and walked over to the shelf tp put it back. Buzz. I smiled and ran to the phone

TO EDWARD

FROM EMMETT

Whatcha doing?

"EMMETT" I shouted before running towards his room.

Emmett shoved me out of the way

"Now, now Eddie don't get mad just wondering" he said laughing

My family were gathered round us placing bets, I won along with Alice. She high fived me and I smiled and ran to my room. I heard Emmett say to his wife

"I hate he's faster than me"

I scoffed. I now waited to see my love again.


	5. Sleeping

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

That night after texting Edward. I went to sleep to have another dream.

I was in my wolf form fighting a red haired vampire, I heard Seth call me from the side but then I felt a pain, she bit me.

I heard my name called again, but I was naked on the ground and I saw Edward running up to me calling my name.

I knew I was dying. And I was crying along with Edward.

I woke with a cold sweat; I ran my hand through my hair and closed my eyes while I breathed in and out.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward's POV

I was breaking into a cold sweat for no apparent reason, I was breathing in and out to try to control my breaths.

"Edward?" Esme said rushing to my side and holding me "Edward?" she repeated "Carlisle" she shouted.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle said rushing to my side also

"I'm not sure" she replied

"What's going on?" the rest of my family questioned

"N-nothing" I said regaining my manner to speak "I wasn't sure what just happened" I said breathing in and out. What did just happen? Vampires don't have to breathe so why was I having difficulty of breathing.

"Son, are you sure your ok?" my concerned father asked

"Yes" I replied answering him in the eye.

"Ok, we'll leave you be then"

Right after my family had left me I got a text

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I can't sleep, help me

I smiled

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

What would you like me to do?

While I waited for a reply I wrote in my journals again.

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Talk to me?

Without a second thought I called her

With the first ring she picked up

"Hi, thanks for this" she breathed down the phone

I smiled

"No problem at all love"

She chuckled, angels bells I thought

"I'm sorry; I just had a really weird dream"

"A nightmare?" I asked

"Yes, it left be breathless" she chuckled. I paused and thought for when I was having difficulty to breath

"Edward? You still there" she asked

"Yes, sorry" I mumbled

"It's fine" she yawned

"I better let you go to sleep love"

"K, see you soon" she whispered

"I'll see you tomorrow"

I lay back down on my couch and tried to figure out what had just happened.

Was I linked to Bella now? No other wise I would able to read her thoughts

What ever this was, I needed to figure it out before it got out of hand I closed my eyes and started to think when suddenly a flash appeared in front of my eyes

Myself and Bella were in the sheets, it was when we were on our wedding night.

Then it flashed to the morning after, while we watched the DVD together.

I flashed open my eyes to see it was day

"Edward hurry up what's taking you so long?" Alice's whiny voice was calling me from downstairs. I ran a hand through my hair, did…I just….have a dream?


	6. NOTICE

**NOTICE **

**For everyone who thinks this story is going to drag. I've changed it so time will move faster. **

**The next chapter shall be when Bella and Edward get married in Edward's POV.**

**It's just I think it's a bit boring writing the same thing in someone elses opinion sometimes. **

**Have no fear though. There shall be plenty of other dramas for the star crossed lovers **

**Thank you so much for reading my stories and for voting on the polls and reviewing. **

**I really appreciate it.**

**Thank you again and the chapter shall me up shortly **

**Twilighterheart x**


	7. Kissing you

Chapter 6

Wedding Day

I had just put on my suit straightening my shirt out

"Calm down" Jasper complained

"I can't help it" I said, even though I've been through this before, I keep on expecting her to go away.

A part of me prayed that she would so she shall be safe away from me, but then again, if I was away from her it would make things worse.

"Edward" Jasper hissed

"Sorry" I said holding up my hands in defense

"Everything ready in here" my father asked

"Just about yes" Jasper replied

"Edward, you ok?"

"Yes" I sighed

"Let's get you down the isle then"

I gulped

"I've got some running shoes for you Edward" Jasper said

I laughed "Thanks for that"

"What I'm here for" he replied patting me on the back and smiling

The place was just the same as before the petals on the floor, the golden angels; Angela looked beautiful Ben looked nervous, tapping his foot repeatedly on the floor. I smiled.

The music started to play and Carlisle and Bella walked down

_She's beautiful_ thought my mother who was standing next to Angela _you two deserve each other _

I smiled warmly at my mother

"Thank you" I mimed to her she smiled

Bella was standing in front of me "You look beautiful"

She smiled and blushed

"Who gives the bride away?"

"I do, her father in law"

"Very well, let's begin"

We were at the vows now; me and Bella were just staring at each other

"I take you Bella Swan to be my wife and I promise before God and all who are present here to be your loving and faithful husband, as long as our lives shall last. I will serve you with tenderness and respect, and encourage you to develop God's gifts in you."

"Bella would you repeat"

"I, Bella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my husband; and I promise before God and these witnesses to be your loving and faithful wife; in plenty and in want; in joy and in sorrow; in sickness and in health; as long as we both shall live."

She was biting her lip again and smiling, I chuckled.

"Do you, Edward, take this woman, Bella, to be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I answered

"Bella, will you have this man to be your husband to live together according to God's decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, faithfully keep to him alone, so long as you both shall live?"  
"I do" she replied

"Having heard the pledges of your affection, and the vows of your fidelity, I do therefore by virtue of the authority invested in me by the laws of the State of Seville, before God, whose grace to you is unmeasured, and before these witnesses, pronounce you husband and wife, and what God hath joined together, let no man put assunder. You may now kiss the bride"

We smiled at each other and kissed tenderly and memorizingly. We pulled away hearing the sounds of our friends and family clapping

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" she replied kissing me again while smiling.

*****************

This night was just as nervous as the last one, Bella didn't know it but I could feel myself beginning to become weak. My breathing becoming irregular, but too low for her to hear.

"Would you like a moment" I whispered

"Yes" she kissed me before leaving to go to the bathroom

I got out the candles and lit them through the room

"Edward, could you…o Edward" she smiled brightly at me

"I'm glad you like it my love" kissing her.

"Edward, put me down" she giggled, I picked her up bridal style and led her towards the bed.

"Never" I replied giving her the smile she loved kissing her gently.

I set her down gently on the bed and kissed her again.

Her fingers leaked through my hair, sending me chills down my back in pleasure, our movements were slow and deliberate. I never wanted this feeling to end. Our kisses were sensual and slow. I hovered over. She started to take off my black blazer. I shrugged it to the floor.

I helped us to the upright position on the bed so now her head was touching the pillows. Sending her brown curled up locks on the pillow. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable with the clip so I reached upwards to unclip it. Sending her head more into the pillows to be comfortable. She began to trace my face with her finger, gently leading it onto my cheek bone. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch.

We pulled away for a second, I looked at her for permission to untie her corset. I was mimicking my movements from last time. Not wanting to spoil this evening ever. She gave me a nod and then we returned kissing each other.

She ached towards me to give me better access towards the corset on her back. After loosing her ties I finally undid the corset and was now pulling it down slowly and gently. I trailed my kisses down along her body with the dress. My hands were on her back and she moaned softly and quietly. My lips were currently on her precious and lovely breasts, lingering gently onto them. Giving them sweet innocent kisses.

I trailed more down her body; I was now on her stomach and now going further down.  
I missed the intimate part of her lower body and kissed her long creamy legs. Finally the dress was off and now on the floor with my blazer.

I looked up at her with a soft smile. She giggled breathlessly shaking her head. I climbed up her body again and kissed her on her swollen red ruby lips.

Bella thought it was my turn to loose my clothes, while we still kissed,

She began to undo my top gently lingering her fingers on my chest as she unbuttoned it. I moaned slightly in her mouth. The last button was undone and I shrugged it off while looking at her, I put it down on the floor with our other items of clothing.

I lowered my body just enough for us to feel each other, we both gasped and moaned. We looked at each other just lying there. Felling each others heat and coldness. I felt her nipples harden with my chest as my arms tense to stop myself from crushing her with my weight.

She finally trailed her hands down my chest and unbuttoned my pants kicking them off with her manicured feet. No doubt my mother forced her.

I kissed her again; she tasted like strawberries and sweets. Our kisses still sensual but growing rougher. My tongue explored her mouth while hers did the same. She moaned my hands were trailing down her soft skin until coming to rest on my white silk panties. We didn't break the kiss, nor did I ask for permission, just like last time. She raised her hips for me to take them off. She kicked them off using her tiny feet.

All that was separating us now was my boxers, which I was cursing. My erection was becoming painful. I tried so hard to keep calm, to calm my breathing down, while Bella didn't even want to.

She gulped while I stroked her cheek. I hovered over her now, She had in her eyes a little fear and nervousness.

"We don't have to do anything Bella" I said sternly, she started to trace patterns on my back

"I want to, I'm just afraid of the pain" she smiled sheepishly

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked, just to be on the safe side

She nodded and began to take off my boxers.

With my boxers finally off she moaned when I knew she felt me on her. In her inner thigh.

"Tell me if I hurt you" I begged I hovered over her entrance.

"I will, but you'll never hurt me" she trailed her fingers on my lips.

I entwined our hands together so they were at the side of her head.

I slowly began to ease into her. Making her gasp

"You ok?" I asked while panting myself; control Edward I chanted to myself over and over again.

"Yes"

I nodded and with one gentle thrust I broke her barrier.

She buried her face into my neck clinging onto my hands, digging her nails into my hands. I buried my nose into her hair inhaling her scent.

"I'm sorry" I whispered kissing her face.

"I'm fine Edward, please" she begged

I nodded and gently pulled in and out.

"Edward" she moaned the sensation of us doing this was incredible

"Bella" I moaned in the crook of her neck. Pursing my lips to stop from biting her.

Our chests together again, my thrust were becoming more urgent apparently Bella was thinking the same thing because she was moving her hips along with mine.

A short while after Bella I cam myself. Shouting each others names loudly, no doubt echoing the halls.

Our breathless pants echoing the room, I rolled myself next to her and bringing her along with me. Keeping her close. Her warm chest against me while she wrapped her arms around me while I did the same

"Thank you" I said

"What for" she chuckled

"For being born" I said giving her that favorite crooked smile.

I kissed her gently one more time before she went to sleep.

I began to hum her lullaby to help her sleep.

Bella began to talk in her sleep

"Edward, Emmett teasing me help"

I chuckled, burying my nose in her hair

"Alice no more shopping"

I smiled and shook my head

"Mummy, lion bought, cute" I looked confused at her, that was new

"Love you Edward" she sighed

"I love you too Bella" I kissed her forehead before closing my eyes and thought about Bella.


	8. Spanish

Chapter 7

Myself and Bella had just finished watching one foot in the Grave when she brought up the attention of dancing

"And you said yes?"

"Of course, let's get ready"

she jumped up and rushed to the bathroom

"Your clothes are on the bed" she shouted

"Ok"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bell had stepped out in a royal blue dress with silk blue heels.

"You look beautiful" I said stepping up to her and kissing her. I moved her shiny curled hair out of the way to kiss her neck

"Come on" she said dragging me by my hand I pouted and she laughed.

************

We arrived at en vivo para bailar at 9:00.

We all looked towards the dancers

"Would you like a drink?"

"A martini please"

I kissed her and went off to get her drink.

Bella's POV

I waited for Edward to come back, I was talking to Angela but a man came towards us

"Hola" he greeted "que te importa bailar?"

"Estoy esperando que alguien en el momento"

"Sólo un baile? mientras espera a su amigo para volver a usted"

I pursed my lips

"Bueno" I got off my stool and took his hand which he had out open for me to take

"¿Cuál es su frined llama?" he asked

"Angela"

"Angela, mi frined se preguntando si usted bailar con él?"

"His frined wants to dance with you"

She bit her lip and turned to Ben who was standing next to Edward waiting for the drinks

"Sure" she replied

"Seguro" I spoke to him

"Excelente" he smiled "Paolo, Venga y la danza, dijo que sí"

He smiled at Angela

"Cómo te llamas" I asked

"Lexus, y la tuya?" he asked while spinning me round

"Isabella"

"Belleza"

We started to dance more frequent. He dipped me down and I hooked my leg on his hip, he took hold of it. We looked at each other and laughed he spinned me round.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up spinning me round in a circle and letting go causing me to practically fly. I heard our audience clap and make approving noises.

He dipped me again putting his lips on my neck and kissing it, I saw Edward growl, I chuckled.

Lexus spinned me round again three times and picked me up bridal style lifting me over his head and spinning me down until I reached the floor almost. I smiled and he lifted me up. He held me close and began to move ordinarily.

My body was heated and sweaty. The music finished and the crowd clapped us.

"Otro baile de Isabel?"

"No es bueno, voy a tomar desde aquí" Edward said

"Novio?" he asked

"Esposo" I said smiling and hugging Edward

"vergüenza, ¿quieres mi número en caso de?" he said winking, Edward growled and I laughed

"Lo sentimos, pero nunca voy a cambiar mi mente" I replied

He smiled and walked off

"Bella" he sighed

"Shush, dance with me"

He smiled and danced. Pulling me back and forth

"How long have you spoken Spanish?" he asked while I was currently tied in his arms

"A while, ever since I was 10"

"Lots of things I have to learn" he said kissing my shoulder when my back was to him

"Isn't marriage about trying new things" I said teasing him biting his lip he moaned and growled. I laughed at his appetite.

"I'm thirsty" he complained when the song was over

"Come on" he said holding my hand tightly; he dragged me away from the lust of the men.

"Here you are" Edward handed me my red martini

"Bella I didn't know you danced?" Esme said sitting next to her husband closely

"I used to dance with my autie, she was a dance instructor", where's Ben and Angela?"

"Over there" she pointed to the dancing couple who were closely together

I smiled and finished my drink

"Come on, I want to dance more"

Edward pouted playfully

"Good look son" Carlisle chuckled

"Your dancing too Carlisle dear"

Carlisle smiled faded, and Edward laughed.

I dragged Edward to dance

"Bueno belleza personas, vamos a cambiar de socios para la próxima canción, así que cuando digo vaya a cambiar a la persona a su derecha"

Edward groaned I laughed

The song started playing and it was five minutes into it when the guy said switch.

Myself and Edward separated and I ended up with Lexus

"Hola de Nuevo"

"Hola"

"Pensándolo bien?" he said hopefully, I chuckle it off

"No"

"Switch" he shouted

I ended with Carlisle

"Hello" I said

"Hello, having a good time"

"O brilliant, I've got a Spanish dude after me"

He laughed spinning me round

"My sons having difficulty keeping his calm"

I rolled my eyes, I saw Edward dancing with a short girl who was all over him, he glared at both of us, and me and Carlisle looked at each other and laughed.

"Switch"

"Hola Hermosa" the man who danced with Angela before greeted

"Hola, Paolo es?"

"Correcto, lo siento mi amigo no me la suya"

"Isabella"

"Switch"

"Hello Ben"

"You have to help me" he said panting, I giggled.

"The songs almost over I promise, I'll be your last"

"Thank god"

I laughed and as promised the song ended, I helped him onto the chair

"I think we've all had enough tonight" I said when the others came up, Angela was at Bens side.

"I agree" Carlisle said, ignoring the pout of his wife.

***********************

Edward's POV

We entered the hotel tiredly; I had Bella in my arms,

"Tired?" I asked, unlocking the room

"No, I'm wide awake" she said hugging me

"I have a surprise" I whispered taking her to the balcony, which was decorated in white roses and different colored lights.

"Dance with me?"

"Music" she asked while I set her down and started to gently sway her.

"We don't need any" I replied, I brought my face towards her so our noses and foreheads touched.

"I love you" she whispered, I closed my eyes and smiled

"I love you too my Bella, my angel" I kissed her tenderly

"Thank you" she whispered "fore bringing me to life again, helping me love"

I smiled brightly "It's the other way round, Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything, you mean everything to me Bella, I love you eternally"

She had tears in her eyes and I wiped them away with a kiss.

We just lay in bed looking at each other and curled up close so our bodies molded.

Eventually Bella's eyes closed and drifted to sleep, whispering my name in the darkness. I smiled and thought how lucky I was to have an angel in my life.

******************************

Translation

**que te importa bailar**: Care to dance?

**Estoy esperando que alguien en el momento **I'm waiting for someone at the moment

**Sólo un baile? mientras espera a su amigo para volver a usted **Just one dance? while waiting for his friend to return to you

"**¿Cuál es su frined llama **What is your friends name called

**Paolo, Venga y la danza, dijo que sí **Paolo come and dance she said yes

**Cómo te llamas **What is your name

**Belleza **Beautiful

**Otro baile de Isabel **Another dance Isabella?

**No es bueno, voy a tomar desde aquí **No, it's fine I'll take it form here

**Novio?** Boyfriend

**Esposo** Husband

**vergüenza, ¿quieres mi número en caso de **Shame, you want my number just in case?

**Lo sentimos, pero nunca voy a cambiar mi mente **Sorry, but I'll never change my mind

**Bueno belleza personas, vamos a cambiar de socios para la próxima canción, así que cuando digo vaya a cambiar a la persona a su derecha **Well beautiful people, we will change partners for the next song, so when I go to change the person to your right

**Hola de Nuevo **Hello again

**Hola **Hello

**Pensándolo bien** Second thoughts

**Hola Hermosa **Hello beautiful

**Hola, Paolo es? Hello Paolo yes **

**Correcto, lo siento mi amigo no me la suya **Sorry my frined didn't tell me yours

Never again an I doing translations 

Hope you liked this chapter review my story please and vote on the poll xxxxx


	9. Deja Vu

**LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER ******

Chapter 8

The honey moon was over ad I was just getting myself dressed after Bell and I had another round of lovemaking.

"Don't go" she pouted up at me while I was doing the flies of my jeans up.

"I have to go Bella, this was your idea remember"

Knowing what words were coming out of her mouth she sat up and pulled me close towards her

"My idea sucks" she kissed me and I chuckled. She bit my bottom lip and I moaned pushing her back down with me hovering over her while still kissing her.

She started to undo my pants but I stopped her

"Bella" I sighed "We'll have plenty of time for that when were both together at home"

She pouted again and I chuckled kissing her red lips briefly

"Quickie" she whispered in my ear biting it I moaned again and I gave in.

I ripped the sheets off her while she unclothed me and we started our rounds again.

******************

I was on the plane with my parents and Jasper, my leg tapping on the ground impatiently.

"Calm down Edward" Jasper said "Your making me edgy" he whined and I rolled my eyes "Emmett's going to have a field day you know that right"

I grunted, I knew all too well what Emmett had planed for me.

"Jasper" my mother scolded

"Sorry, but I'm just warning Edward" he protested

*********************

And let the torture begin when we set foot in the house

"Jasper" Alice sang hugging him tightly towards her.

"Edward" Emmett said with a smile

"Emmett" Carlisle warned

"What" Emmett shrugged a little too innocently.

I sighed and went upstairs

"We'll talk later Eddie" Emmett shouted

I rolled my eyes and started to play Debussy Clair De Lune. Bella's favorite.

**********************

Today was when Bella's is supposed to be coming back. And I was excited as hell. I just needed to be careful when we made love her father doesn't catch us this time.

I was upstairs listing to my music again when my family had decided to go hunting

"I'm fine you go ahead" I replied when they asked me if I wanted to go.

"I'll see you later than Edward" they said there goodbyes and I ran to my room. I was catching up on my journals, not wanting to forget this feeling I was having of pure joy and happiness.

"Edward" I heard Bella downstairs and I raced to her immediately cradling her in my arms

"What's wrong?"

"They've planned it" she said against my chest

"You and Jacob's wedding" I asked

"Yes, three days" she whispered I stiffened

"Make love to me Edward" she said kissing me

"Not heeeeerr…" I lost my meaning of speech when she started to massage a very sensitive part of my body.

I growled I picked her up and raced to our bedroom.

I set her on the bed and climbed on to of her. Kissing her hard.

"I need you now Bella" I moaned

"God" she whispered while taking my top off and throwing it to the floor. I ripped her clothes from her body so we can be connected skin to skin.

We moaned when our chests touched we were still sitting up. My hands were on her back while hers were doing the same. I ripped her jeans so the button went flying somewhere across the room.

I felt her hands move to my pants so she can get them off. But she was having difficulty

"Get them off now" she hissed

I growled again, lust clearly in both of our eyes. I pushed her down on the bed forcefully. I ripped my pants and boxers off so I was completely exposed to her.

She moaned and she started to stroke me. My head thrown back in a moan.

She pushed me down on the bed so she was straddling me, this was new also. I pulled her underwear down and dropped it on the floor with our other items of clothing. Bella sat up and with one gently push connected us fully.

We both whimpered and moaned at the contact I held her by her waist and started to move her faster. Her nails scathing my chest as she rode me. Her thrusts were getting harder.

This wasn't us making love; this was giving into our animal sides,

I flipped us over so she was now on her back, we never disconnected from each other. I put her leg over my shoulder and pounded into her more forcefully causing her to cry out more.

"Harder, Faster Edward" she plead with me

I growled and started to kiss and nip her neck as I gave her what we both needed and wanted

"Edward" she panted "EDWARD!" She screamed having her release not far behind. She massaged me while I was still pounding into her hard.

"BELLA!" I shouted my release. We were panting hard, I collapsed onto her

she kissed my neck gently

"I love you" I whispered

"And I love you" she replied.

I pulled out of her and landed onto my side pulling Bella onto hers so we were now looking at each other, Bella was getting sleepy. I was so lost in her beauty I forgot the most important thing ever, but I was too late

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Bella jumped up wrapping the sheets around her and saw her angry father standing in the door way

"Father, I can explain" she said getting out of the bed to put her clothes on.

"How the hell can you explain this" he shouted.

……………………………………………………….

The argument left in the same way, I had told my parents and I had to figure things out, because I missed Victoria and was now worried about tomorrow night.

The day my love passed away.


	10. Stand my Ground

Chapter 9

Tonight was the night Victoria would strike and I was worrying like hell.

I've asked Carlisle to ask around and see where she is. Someone must have bound to have spotted her somewhere.

Mean while myself and Bella were in biology class again. We were holding hands underneath the table and looking into each others eyes.

I stroked her knuckles with my thumb while she held my hand tightly.

The lights flashed on and we turned away from each other but our hands never let go.

It was lunch time and me and Bella couldn't be near each other.

I looked at her while she talked to Seth. I ease dropped into heir conversation

"Really Bella, a vampire?" he hissed

"Yes Seth, what's the problem" she hissed back clutching her cup of coffee.

"My problem is he is our enemy, his kind has been killing our family, the ones who killed your mother all those years ago"

She frowned and I panicked "Edward?" Jasper asked

"He isn't like that Seth" she replied "I don't care what any of you say, I love him and he loves me"

"It's against the rules"

"I'm sick an tired of being responsible and miserable, I'm always looking after people Seth, Edward means a lot to me I'm not going to give him up"

I smiled, Seth huffed. Bella looked at me and smiled

"Were you ease dropping" she whispered

I nodded and she rolled her eyes

The bell rang and we went to our next class.

I had music now while Bella had art.

Alice had just told me Sam had taken out of her class.

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Where are you? Are you ill? X

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

No I'm not ill sweetheart, we know who's been doing the killings a woman called Victoria, have you hear of her before?

I replied back quickly

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I think so; we bumped into a woman a couple of weeks ago named that, saying she was alone now in the world because her mate was killed 11 years ago. Where are you now?

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'm in the car with Sam, we're going to my house. Are you coming?

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Are you sure that's a good idea, your house is on the reservation, the treaty

I looked at the board to see the teacher still going on about how to play a piano, I rolled my eyes. I felt a buzz in my hand and flipped open my phone

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

I'll come to you soon then, I'll explain everything there

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

Where shall I meet you

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Our meadow x

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I'll see you there than my love, until 8 shall we say

TO EDWARD

FROM BELLA

Perfect, I'll see you there soon then. I love you

TO BELLA

FROM EDWARD

I love you too Bella x I'll alert my family of the person.

I couldn't let Bella know I already knew who Victoria was, I had to sort of play this out, for starters I wouldn't let Bella drive alone when she's in her car.

I raced towards the cliffs, setting back a couple of miles away so Victoria wouldn't catch my scent.

I heard the sound of Bella's Mercedes drive up on the cliff fast. That's when I saw her red flamed hair whipping as the wind blew it from side to side. I pounced on her before she had a chance to strike.

"Who the hell are you" she hissed while crouching in a defense

"The person who's going to kill you" I pounced but she dove right into Bella's car

"BELLA!" I shouted racing after the tumbling car.

I ripped open the shredded car and pulled Bella out.

"What the hell" she moaned

"Bella Swan" Bella's head snapped up to see Victoria standing there smirking

"Victoria?" I asked in a hiss

"Correct Bella"

Bella stood up and crouched "Why are you killing my family"

"Because your family killed my mate James 11 years ago"

"Impossible" Bella spat

"O?" she said stepping towards me "we killed your mother, but then…" Bella didn't let her talk anymore Bella transformed into a wolf.

I had only seen Bella's wolf form once and she was beautiful, her white coat glowing in the darkness and her full blue eyes looked towards Victoria with a glare. Her right eye was covered in a blue and pink stripe which I found odd but still beautiful;.

Victoria ran off and Bella followed, I followed Bella shortly behind. Making sure she would be alright against Victoria.

I flipped my phone out and told my family to go tp La Push now to help the wolves with the newborns that Victoria had created.

*******************

I was currently battling with a vampire who was snapping his teeth at me

"BELLA"

I turned to see Seth shouting Bella, Bella seemed distracted, that must have been it, why she got defeated. I saw Victoria brace her fangs for Bella's arm and neck. I ripped off the vampires head and ran over to Victoria.

I grabbed her hair and Bella looked at me. While I still held her head Bella bit into Victoria's neck and chopped it off.

I grabbed her body pieces and started to chuck into the fire.

I looked over to Bella who was looking me, completely unharmed; I smiled brightly and shrugged off my coat so I could wrap it around her.

Bella's wolf was fading as she was fazing back into her human form.

I wrapped the coat around her so it was now just above her knees. He hugged me tightly

"Thank god you're ok" she whispered. I hugged her close to me knowing her father would be back soon, and I wasn't sure we would be on understanding turns.

"I'm glad your ok also Bella, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Probably what I would do of I didn't have you" she pulled back "Go insane" she replied smiling.

I smiled and kissed her forgetting the people around us as she clung to me

"BELLA" We were pulled apart from each to her by the wolves. "Just because him and his family helped doesn't excuse the fact he is your enemy" he dad seethed

"Patience Charlie" my father asked

"Patience" Charlie scoffed "I find out today my daughter is not only sleeping with a leech but is married to him also"

I saw the other wolves look shocked

"What!" Jacob hissed glaring at Bella who was glaring right back; I smiled knowing she could kick his ass

"What are you smiling at Cullen" Charlie asked

"Nothing" I composed my face and I see Bella look at me with fear in her eyes.

"You will be getting a divorce Isabella" he dad told her

"No" she replied

"What" he hissed at her

"I won't be separated from him father" she shouted, Sam and Paul still holding her back while Emmett and Jasper did the same to me.

"You are a wolf" he shouted back "You are to stay with us Isabella" he hissed

"No" she shouted

"Isabella" I saw Jacob walk up to her she shrugged out of Sam's and Paul's grasp "Your place is by my side, you are marrying me in three days time, is that in anyway unclear"

Bella did the unexpected; she punched him, breaking his nose.

"Ow!" Jacob moaned, I smirked along with my family

"Go Bella" Emmett chanted

"Feel better now?" Charlie asked his daughter

"Immensely so" she replied sarcastically

"Get her to our house" he shouted at Paul and Sam "and make sure she stays there"


	11. Even in Death

Chapter 10

My family and I went back to our house happy, well, sort off

"Did you see the punch she gave him" Emmett laughed talking to Jasper "I thought he was going to faint" he laughed again. As did Jasper

"Now we need to figure things out" Carlisle spoke

"Yes, like what are we going to do about Bella, we can't leave her there, she practically betrayed her family" Esme said

We all looked at each other unknowingly of what to do.

Bella's POV

We decided to have a meeting tonight at my house.

"Now with the vampires dead we need to figure out what we're going to do about Bella" Billy started

"I'm still here you know" I snarled

Billy looked at me "Why Bella"

I sighed "As I've already told my father we love each other"

I heard Jacob scoff I turned to him with a glare "You want your legs broken an all"

"Bella" my father shouted

"What" I stood up "Stop acting like this is a bad thing, it's my life and I can do what the hell I want" I shouted walking up the stairs and to my room.

I slammed the door shut and held my head against it

"Bella?" I turned to see who was behind me

"Edward?" he stepped out of the shadows and looked at me "What the hell are you doing here" I hissed walking to him and standing in front of him "Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?"

"Bella, everything will work out ok?" he cradled my face and I immediately relaxed

"Let's go" I dragged his hand towards the window and jumped out.

Edward following shortly behind

"Let's go" I whispered running, as wolves we could run faster as well in our human form. Edward was at my side as I followed him. I smiled and jumped on his back. We laughed and he ran faster.

THE MEADOW.

Edward and I were lying down on the grass linking hands while we looked at the stars and talked

"How about we go to Chicago tonight?" he asked. I sighed

"I don't know Edward" I looked at him sat up still keeping our hands linked "It's just, I know it sounds like a good idea and everything, but what about your family" I asked stoking his face "I get the impression even though there finished here sort of they don't really want to move"

Edward frowned

"Bella, please stop thinking of everyone else" he begged "Do what ever makes you happy"

"I can't help it" I pouted and he scoffed jokingly. I smiled and traced his lips with my finger. I shivered

"You cold?"

"Yes" I frowned "Strangely yes, I'm cold"

"We better get you back then" he said sitting up but I pushed him down and kissed him

"I have other ideas of how you can warm me up" I smiled and kissed and bit his bottom lip.

We kissed intensely and forcefully. I now straddled myself on Edward so it was more comfortable for both of us.

Plus we were lying down so I could have the control. Edward's hands guided themselves down to my back sides and gave a light squeeze. I squeaked and he smiled under the kiss.

He wasn't getting away with that. I put my hands underneath his shirt and dragged my nails down his sides knowing what it did to him.

He moaned. He started to put his hands in my top when we heard

"You've got to be kidding me"

We both looked in the woods to see Jacob there. I growled and climbed off Edward

"What is it Jacob" I snarled

"Your father went up to your room to see you gone and having the stench of Edward in your room" he smiled "He's broken the treaty"

"The treaty says they can't bite humans Jacob"

"And to also stay off our lands" Jacob hissed

I looked at Edward who was glaring at Jacob

"So what is it bloodsucker?" Jacob asked Edward "Do you really care for her, or is she your whore now?"

Edward growled and jumped Jacob

"Edward don't" I screamed but it was too late, Jacob had fazed into his wolf form and battled it out with Edward.

"Bella?" I turned to see Emmett running up

"Emmett what are you…"

"I was hunting down our way when I heard your shout" he looked towards Edward and Jacob fighting and panicked. I took a step forward

"Don't Bella" Emmett said clinging onto me "You get involved there's a chance you could get hurt"

I looked towards Edward and Jacob, Jacob had Edwards's arms ready to tear it off but Edward grabbed Jacobs's mouth and ripped his jaw out.

Killing Jacob, I gasped, my body becoming shocked. _They fight Paris falls_ were the words that echoed in my head.

Edward was still glaring at Jacob's lifeless body. I could tell he wasn't himself, it was his primal instincts

"Bro?" Emmett said.

Edward looked up and saw me. His eyes soften and looked panicked

"Bella, I-I'm…"

Wolf holes echoed in the forest

"Emmett go home now" I shouted "Go"

Emmett ran off and I stood with Edward

"Edward" I gasped

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean t-to do it Bella"

I walked to him and cradled his face before kissing him hard and full of passion.

He was shocked but clutched onto me and replied to the kiss eagerly.

The holes were coming closer I pulled away

"Edward leave Forks" I whispered he looked pained "My family will show you no mercy, Jacob was Billy's son, my fathers best friend" I whispered still clutching him to me

"I can't leave you" he spoke forcefully

"You must" I replied

I looked to the forest and heard my families wolf steps a mile away

"Edward go" I panicked "please just go, don't tell me where your going just please"

he looked pained. I took of my necklace and gave it to him

"I'll come for you, but keep this as a reminder of me"

"I could never forget you Bella" he said stoking my cheek

I smiled "I know"

He kissed my necklace which held my wedding ring on the heart.

"I shall return for you Bella"

I nodded and pushed him towards the forests while giving him a soft kiss

"Go now before you get caught and don't call me just in case father has my phone"

He nodded and kissed me one last time before running away

I looked to Jacob's body and saw his human forms jaw on the other side of the tree.

Will god ever let us be tighter I thought


	12. Broken

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

I can't believe what I had just done, I killed Jacob Black.

I ran inside the house and grabbed my car keys

"Edward" Esme shouted panicked rushing up to me "Emmett told us what happened"

I nodded "I'm sorry but I have to leave"

"Did Bella tell you" Emmett asked

"Yes, she sad it would be best but I'm not happy about this on bit"

"Where will you go son" Carlisle asked

"I'm not sure" I replied honestly

my family frowned

"You sure you can make it" Rose asked holding tightly to her husband

"I'm sure I can, if I leave now"

I stood awkwardly at the door.

"Goodbye Edward" Alice said sobbing

"If they start to make you uncomfortable" I said "Move or call me"

They nodded and I gave them a quick round of hugs and left Forks.

Escaping some sobs along the way of never seeing my family again. Or never seeing my beautiful angel Bella again.

"What a mess" I said to myself

You are now leaving Forks come back soon. 

Bella's POV

I stood there in shock

I saw my family come along in their human form. All of them looking down on Jacob's body.

Charlie looked towards me and glared taking three steps he was in front of me

"Where's Edward" he snarled "We know it was him now tell us where he is" he shouted in my face

"I don't know" I honestly answered

"Liar" I heard Sam say

"I'm telling the truth" I gasped I looked into my fathers eyes "Father I am, I seriously don't know where he is"

My father looked at me

"Only because you told him not to tell you where he's going" he snarled. The man in front of me wasn't my father anymore. He was now the tribal leader and was extremely pissed off.

"Yes" I breathed out

We sniffed the air and smelt the scent pf vampires

"Ah, his family will know where he is" Embry said standing up straighter

"Get him covered up" my father ordered

They covered him with some form of sheet to hide him from the Cullen's

First entered Carlisle

"My friends" Carlisle started

"Friends!" Charlie asked astonished "Friends? You call this" he pointed towards Jacobs hidden body "what friends do, your son has killed a member of our family" he snarled

"Father you haven't even heard the cause of it" I said softly

"Tell me why then daughter" he snarled the word daughter as if he hated it. "Tell me what could have given Edward a good reason to kill Jacob" he stood there with his arms folded across his chest

"Myself and Edward were here talking and Jacob came and started provoking Edward, wanting to fight, Jacob questioned Edward asking him if he really cared for me or if I was just Edward whore"

"WHAT!" Rosalie shouted. I heard Emmett tell her to calm down but I could tell he was pissed off too

"So?" Charlie shrugged, I stood there shocked "It's not like you aren't one" he responded.

I looked at him shocked was my own father calling me a whore?

I saw the Cullen family look at me in worry and showing signs of anger towards Charlie.

"How dare you" I screeched

"How dare I, your _leech husband _has killed Billy's son" he roared sending the birds in the forest to fly away

"I have told you before Charlie" I hissed his name "This is my life and I…"

I was cut off by my father slapping me across the face.

I saw Esme calm her husband down; I have never seen Carlisle angry before.

I held my cheek letting the throbbing pain come towards the surface

"Seth take her home and make sure she stays there, I want the rest of you to clean this up while I go and tell the news to Billy"

Charlie looked towards the Cullen's

"I want you off this land and out of Forks and if Edward comes back here or any one of you we shall kill you"

The Cullen's nodded and gave me one last glance as if to say _we're sorry goodbye_.

2Go now Seth" he snarled

Seth nodded and ragged me into the forests to take me home.

****************

I was sitting upstairs in my room staring into space when the door creaked open.

"You ok?" Seth asked, I looked at him "Right of course your not" he replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Go away Seth" I whispered

"Bella" he started but I wasn't listening because I felt sick, thinking of everything, Edward leaving along with the rest of the Cullen's', Jacob's death, it was all too much.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

*****************

It had been 3 weeks until Edward and the Cullen's' departure and my heart was hurting still.

Charlie and I had not spoken at all; I didn't want to speak to him.

I was on the way to the groceries with Seth. Our house had become incredibly empty.

"I'm going to get something really quick ok"

I nodded and Seth looked pained.

I waited outside for him to come out when I was dragged into the alley way

"You smell delicious" a vampire I snarled and tried to push him away but it didn't work

"Pathetic little human" he taunted looking at me "I'm too strong for you"

he bared his teeth and readied himself to bite me. But Seth pulled him off me and ripped his head off.

Every since the death of his mum Seth was stronger than ever.

He got the lighter out of his jacket and burnt the remains.

I breathed in and out while Seth was doing that, I was trying to faze into a wolf but it wouldn't work.

"Bella are you…my god Bella look at your hand"

"What?" I asked looking up I looked down at my hand and saw it was bleeding heavily

"Seth?" I said

"Yes?" he asked while ripping his top and wrapping it round the cut

"I-I don't think I'm a wolf anymore"


	13. More human than human

Chapter 12 More human than Human

I was just coming back from the hospital when I saw everyone's cars

"Seth?" I questioned

"Sorry Bella, but I had to tell them"

I sighed in annoyance.

I walked to the door and opened it to see the hole clan there.

I saw Sam sitting next to Emily, smiling down at her and stroking her cheek while she played with little bits at the back of his hair.

My heart ached for that longing to be with Edward again.

"Bella why don't you sit down" my father spoke for the first time.

I sat down on the empty chair

"Now, Seth has told us that Bella was attacked today by a vampire" Charlie started "But, Bella seems to have trouble changing into a wolf" he started the coven stiffened "Bella is in fact no longer a wolf" Charlie sighed in disappointment.

"How can that happen?" Quil asked

"It happens when you betray your pack" Charlie growled and I glared at him

"Nice going Bella" Embry said

"I don't need this" I said standing up "Father do you remember when you said to me that you wanted me to be happy?"

"Yes Bella, but I didn't want you to be happy with that thing, I wanted you with Jacob" Charlie snarled

"1 I didn't love Jacob in that way more like a brother and secondly His name is Edward don't refer to him as that again"

I stomped up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. And went limp onto the floor

Edward's POV

I was in Denali with Tanya and her family. I had received word off Carlisle, saying they have been exiled from Forks by the wolves.

I felt horrible but I wasn't going to sit here and mope.

I had created this mess and I intended to fix it. With a sudden burst of energy I walked fast down stairs and to the door

"Where are you going Edward" Kate asked

"I'm going to Forks" I replied

"Edward don't" Eleazer said "Your going to make things worse"

"No I won't, everything will be better once I have Bella at my side, it has been nearly 3 weeks and I can't take it anymore"

I stormed out of the house and got in my Volvo and drove off towards Forks, ignoring the buzzing noise from my phone from calls off my family.

Bella's POV

This couldn't happen I said panicking, this couldn't be happing I chanted again. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

"Bella, come down here" my father shouted

I growled and went down stairs to see my father talking to man I was unfamiliar with

"Bella this is Remus"

"Hi" I said

"Hello" he replied in an old English accent

"Remus is the head pack of London and has kindly agreed to my offer of you becoming his wife"

I looked at my father like he was mad

"WHAT!" I screeched "Father I am already married"

"We're getting a divorce settlement soon as I said" Charlie said smiling at Remus

I growled in frustration and stormed to my room again

Great so a couple of things have happened

1 Edward and his family have left for good

2 my dad was mental and wanted me to marry someone else when I'm still married to Edward.

3 I'm not a wolf anymore

And 4 I'm pregnant with Edward's child.


	14. NOTICE POLLS

NOTICE

Don't forget to vote on the poll and review my story.

Liking it so far? *hugs to everyone who's reading it*

Twilighterheart x


	15. Things look brighter?

Chapter 13

I sighed loudly while I was doing my final preparations for our exams in my room on the bed. When I heard something outside.

I shot up and looked out towards the window. But I stopped short realizing I was only a human now.

"Bella" I heard in a shush whisper "Bella"

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked out towards the window to see Emmett.

I snapped the window open and let Emmett in

"O Emmett" I hugged him to me tightly "What are you doing here?"

"Just to warn you sis" he said while still holding me towards him, "Edward's coming home"

I smiled brightly and laughed quietly "He's coming back"

"Yes, he told me to tell you to meet him in Seattle for 3:00 in the afternoon"

I nodded eagerly

"I better be off"

"No Emmett please I've missed you all so much"

"Ok" he sighed "You look different"

"Ah, well you better sit down"

************************

The next day of school I alerted Angela half of the story

"Well you see, my family and the Cullen's got into an argument having the Cullen's to leave, but Edward's coming back and I'm meeting him this after noon at 3:00"

"O thank god for that, is that why you've been down?" Angela asked

"Yes and I sort off need to…"

"Say no more, I'll make out we're all going to the movies after school"

I hugged her and smiled

"Wait won't your dad bring one of the boys just in case"

o bloody hell I haven't thought about that

"I know what to do anyway Ange" I sighed

************************

2:00 I felt incredibly nervous

"Here we go" I whispered

I walked down the stairs in my blue pants and black top with my hair straight

"Dad"

"Hm" he grunted

"Your right"

His head shot up

"I was being incredibly childish, and I have come to realize that I don't" gulp "love Edward Cullen, and I'll get the divorce papers"

My father smiled and hugged me, I felt horribly kind off to lie to him like this but I couldn't help it.

"My little angel" he cradled my face and I let a tear escape, he stiffened and looked shocked

"Y-your crying?"

I nodded

"You've never cried" he replied hugging me

"I know, just time to let them go" I chuckled hugging him.

"I'm glad angel"

"Dad, has Angela called"

"Em, yes she was asking if it was alright if you go to the cinemas with her and Ben"

"Is that ok, I just need to get my mind of _him_" I sneered

My father smiled

"Of course" he kissed my cheek and let me go.

*******************

I just got out of the car and was now standing outside the Seattle hotel.

"Mrs. Cullen?" the doorman asked

"Yes"

"Ah your husband is in the condo; allow me to park your car in the car park"

"Thank you" I replied. He gave me the key and led me towards the lift and pressed down the number for the Condo.

5 minutes later the doors opened and I stepped inside the warm room

"Bella"

I turned and saw Edward, his hair was messy, and he wore a black button down top and black pants

"Edward" I giggled I ran towards him and hugged him

"O god I've missed you" he said

"I've got so much to tell you Edward"

"Please sit my dear Bella"

I refused to move and he grinned picking me up bridal style he moved me to the bedroom.

He steadied me down and started to kiss me neck gently.

"So what's this important thing you want to tell me?" his kisses started to get roughed as he sucked on my neck.

"Em...arhg...Edward I'm….Edward" I sighed

"Hm?" he mumbled trailing his hand up my top

"I'm pregnant"

His head shot up he looked pained

"And before you bloody start yes it's yours" I hissed "I don't know how this happed but you're the only man I have ever been with the only one I shall ever love and am 3 weeks gone"

His statued face never changed as he looked down at me

"Edward, Edward what's wr…" he cut me off with his lips harshly

"Edward" I said on his lips

"I know it's mine Bella I can hear the babies heartbeat it's very hard to hear even for my senses but I hear it" he chuckled kissing my stomach

"And, em, I'm human" he looked at me again "I'm no longer a wolf"

"How?" he asked crawling up my body

"It happens when you betray your family, like disowning them"

He sighed "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" I looked towards the end of the bed and saw Victoria Secret

"Planning on getting some Eddie" I teased

He smirked but said "Bella, I can hurt you now"

I sighed "Edward darling you will never learn" I said stoking his cheek "You'll never hurt me ever" I leaned up and kissed him gently and slowly "Now, tell me what color"

He chuckled and got up handing me the bag

"Try it on love" he said, his eyes covered with lust

I smiled and got up to go to the bathroom, Edward smacked my butt on the way. I giggled.

*********************

I wore a sheer lace baby doll black with tights.

I walked out and saw Edward and done the room up with candles and rose petals.

Edward walked to me slowly not taking his eyes off me.

"Beautiful" he said cupping my neck and bring me closer towards him. Kissing me softly.

We made love, slow, gently and intense.

I was lying on my side with Edward stroking my bare arm and kissing me shoulder. My back was to his chest. I could feel his sculpture.

I heard a vibration and looked towards the floor,

"Where's my phone Edward?"

"The bathroom" he tightened his grip on me

I chuckled and got up wrapping the sheets around me.

ANGELA CALLING

"Hey"

"You seem happy, wonder why" she pondered

I laughed

2What's up"

"Just saying we're leaving now, sorry" I could practically see her cringe

2It's fine" I smiled

I saw Edward walk in the bathroom and smiled at me

"Angela" he whispered

"Yes" I said to him "Look I'll meet you in the cinemas yes?"

"Ok, see you later Bella"

"Bye"

I clicked it off and kissed Edward softly

"I have to go" I whispered

"Don't please, come with me Bella to my home" I gulped

"My home Edward"

"Bella please" he pouted

I smiled, we could raise our child, have a nice life, but who was I kidding the trouble from my family would be impossible, but I wanted it

"Ok, but not tonight 2 days at least"

He nodded eagerly and kissed me. He started to hum something and dance me towards the bedroom with both of us laughing.

Edward drove me to the cinemas and I saw Ben and Angela.

"I'll see you soon love" I said kissing him

"Meet me the same place in two days at 12:00 night"

I nodded and got out of the car.

*********** *********** ***********

"Right I want details" Angela said when we got back to her house , I had already told my father and he was happy about it.

"What do you want to know"

"Well, did you have sex?"

"Yes" I chuckled she bit her lip

"Ange you can tell me anything you know that right?"

She nodded "I know" she blushed "Well, Ben and I are planning to…to…you know"

I nodded and said "Ok"

"Well, you see neither of us have had sex before and we're worried about what to do"

"It was the same for me and Edward" I said "We learnt from each other, you might think it would be awkward but it's not, it's intense and a little nerve racking but once you forget you worries everything is fine after that" I patted her hand "Everything will be fine Angela, I'm here if you want to talk to me again about anything"

She nodded and hugged me

"Thank you Bella"

"No problem" I replied "I best get back"

**********************

The ride home was bliss I replayed tonight's images in my head and blushed.

I walked in through the door and instead it finding it peaceful, I found a very, very pissed off Charlie.


	16. Emergency

Chapter 14

When I walked in the house I saw a very fuming Charlie standing in the door way.

"Dad?"

"How you dare you" he hissed

"I'm sorry?" I questioned

He indicated his head to the kitchen to see Seth coming out looking guilty

"I'm sorry Bella, I had to tell him you and Edward were together today"

I looked at him in shock and in anger

"How could you" I gasped Seth's head hung lower

"He did the right thing Isabella, and by now you will be a widow"

I looked at my father

"W-what?" I questioned again

"I sent the family to kill Edward at the hotel, so there shall be no more obstacles standing in between yourself and Remus"

I looked at both of them shocked,

"I'm going to bed"

"Tired are you" my father taunted "After sleeping with that thing I'm not surprised"

I cringed and raised to my room. I slammed my door shut and ran towards my bed on my stomach and crying over Edward.

But it wasn't just me who would be mourning; the Cullen's would be mourning the death of their brother and son.

I squeezed my eyes shut and cried harder.

2 days later

I had not stepped one foot out of my room, I had not eaten I had not slept. But I was being selfish; I had to take care of the baby now, Edward's child.

If my dad thinks I'm going to stay here after what he did to my beloved Edward, he's got another thing coming.

With a sudden burst of confidence and anger I jumped out of my bed and raced towards my wardrobe to get my clothes together.

I grabbed my phone and started to dial Emmett's number

"Hello, Bella?"

"Yes Emmett, meet me in Seattle right now" I said while zipping up my suit case.

"Hang on ok, the entire family is coming also, We'll meet you at La Bella"

"Thanks Emmett" I said

"Your welcome" he clicked the phone shut and I ran out towards my car.

I blasted my music and drove fast out of the space, I saw something in the trees and I knew it was one of my families.

I bumped the car into the near tree and slammed it enough to make the wolf collapse down into the river.

I was in Seattle for about half 4 and raced towards La Bella. I saw through the window the Cullen family waiting for me.

I walked towards them and hugged each and ever one of them tight.

"I've missed you all, but we can't stay here" I said

"I know Edward would want you all to himself"

"What?" I asked to Jasper

"Edward, he couldn't make it but he's waiting for you at the airport"

"He's alive" I was astonished

"Yes?" Alice replied

"What's wrong Bella" Rosalie asked

"My father said he was dead, the wolves killed him"

They looked extremely pissed off.

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you to the airport" Carlisle said

I nodded and we all got in the cars. Alice, Esme and Rose were driving in her BMW convertible while Jasper and Emmett drove in his jeep.

"How have you been" Carlisle asked bring me out of my daze

"On and off, when I thought Edward was dead" I shook my head and closing my eyes "I wasn't sure what to do" I replied honestly towards my father-in-law. "But at least we'll be happy" I sighed in content

"Does it not bother you, never seeing your family again?" he questioned turning the corner

"No" I shook my head "They want me to marry someone else who I don't love and they want me to make myself be happy" I shrugged "And anyway being pregnant doesn't exactly help"

"S-sory?" Carlisle looked at me in shock

"Haven't you spoken to Edward?"

"No, not really only just to say about the airport but….your pregnant?"

"O crap" I chuckled

"How far are you" he asked smiling

"About 5 weeks"

"Have you had a scan?"

"Not yet, I was going to book one soon"

"Don't bother; I'll do it if you don't mind"

"That would be perfect" I replied, I chuckled

"What" he asked laughing his voice full of joy

"It just feels weird, so much has happened and in a short space of time"

"I know, things move fast"

"Everything just seems like it's going round in circles" I chuckled but then something flashed in my eyes.

"_I'm Edward Cullen" _

"_Bella Swan" _

"_Would you like to go to my house to work on this project?" _

"_Yes, just let me drop off Seth" _

_My heart was pounding on my chest knowing that they now knew what I was. _

_I begged for Edward to understand, to let him see that I cared for him._

_He drove me to the house so we could talk things through _

"_I'm Edward Cullen" _

"_Bella Swan" _

"_Would you like to go to my house to work on this project?" _

"_Yes, just let me drop off Seth" _

_My heart was pounding on my chest knowing that they now knew what I was. _

_I begged for Edward to understand, to let him see that I cared for him._

_He drove me to the house so we could talk things through _

_Edward's hands were at my back drawing me closer I moaned when Edward traced his tongue across my bottom lip. I granted him access and we fought for dominance. I pulled him down on the bed with me he was slightly hovering over me._

_After what seemed a blissful eternity Edward and I broke apart._

"_Never doubt how much I love you Edward" I kissed him one last time "I would do anything for you"_

"_Promise you'll stay with me, I don't care if this is supposed to be forbidden I don't care, just be with me and me only"_

_I was battling the vampire named Victoria, her teeth bared across her lips. We circled each other for a moment before she pounced. I bit my teeth into her neck tearing out a chunk of her neck out._

"_BELLA!" I turned to see Seth fazing into wolf form he was trying to help me but he was attacked by one of the newborn vampires._

_Before I thought about it, I pain on my leg and neck pierced through me. I looked at the wound, she'd bit me._

_I became dizzy I fell to the floor. I could feel myself fazing back to my human form. I crumbled to the floor, I was wearing nothing. I could feel the mud on my side while I slightly curled up to hide my naked form. I started to shake. The venom was killing me; I didn't have much time left._

_They say you see your life flash before your eyes when you die. I saw mine, my mother, my family, and my beloved vampires. My darling love Edward. I turned my head slightly to see Edward killing Victoria her head rolling on to the floor._

"_BELLA!" I heard Edward shout, my eye sight was clouding but I managed to see Edward run to me and cradle me in his arms "Bella? Come on" I saw him shrug his coat off and wrap it round me so my arms were through his sleeves._

"_Bella what's wrong"_

"_I'm….I'm" I screamed in pain, shutting my eyes tightly, o god I didn't want him seeing this_

"_Bella" I heard Edward sob._

"_Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked his heartbroken son_

"_I don't know" he replied not taking his eyes off me_

"_I'm…d…dying" I croaked out coughing up something, rust smell, my own blood._

"_Don't be silly" Edward replied stroking my hair and kissing my forehead "Your going to be fine" he weeped_

_I shook my head "She bit me, Vampire venom is leather towards wolves" I coughed again and sniffling back a scream._

"_NO!" I heard Edward roar "No, Carlisle do something!" he demanded his confused father_

"_Edward, there's nothing that can be done" he said to his son putting his hand on his shoulder_

"_No" Edward snarled brushing off his father's hand "I won't loose her"_

_I began to cry knowing this was the last time I would see him, I stroked his face "I love you" I whispered._

_I saw all of the other Cullen's circle round us while the wolves fought the last remaining newborns, I saw their heartbroken faces._

"_Bella you are not going to die" Edward said confidently_

_I nodded "Yes I am" I said stoking his cheek with my thumb "Promise me something Edward"_

"_Anything"_

"_I don't want you to go to the Volturi" I saw Edward's family look at him "Promise me, you'll carry on living, for me" I whispered the hot tears running down my eyes I saw Edward close his eyes and tighten his grasp on my hand_

"_I can't"_

"_Yes you can" I replied smiling slightly "You can Edward, promise me you'll take care of your family, to meet someone else" I brushed his lips with my trembling fingers "Promise not to mope for centuries over me"_

_He looked at me his bottom lip wobbling; I knew if tears were able to form in his eyes, he would be crying right now, as bad as me_

"_I…Promise" I heard him say kissing my hand, he was shaking bad_

"_I want you to take my necklace" I said_

_The look in his eyes made me want to curse everyone who's taken me away from him._

"_I love you, so much my love" he whispered against my lips before kissing me_

"_And I love you too Edward, with all of my heart and soul" I kissed him again._

_Edward's lips were the last thing I felt, my hand dropped from his face, and I joined my mother up in heaven._

"Bella?"

"I remember" I gasped looking at Carlisle "I remember everything"


	17. Conffesions

**This is just a little note to inform every one of why the stories might be delayed for a little while. My internet at home isn't working for some reason, so I'm having to either use my sisters or the one at my college. **

**But soon we're off for a week, so please try and be patient and you will be rewarded ;). **

**This chapter is going to be in both Edward and Bella's POV.**

**Check out my new stories Two households, Over again, and Corrupting Innocence. **

**Please remember to review on my story and tell me how I'm doing so far. **

**Thank you all again for reading my stories**

**Yours Sincerely **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Edward's POV

My family had informed me of Bella coming to Chicago to live with me. I was excited to tell my family of the news of the child myself and Bella created, I was just a little worried of how Rose was going to take it.

She's always wanted a child of her own I guess she'll start to act negative towards Bella.

I didn't want to start of the baby's room because I wanted that choice with both me and Bella.

I had already settled the rest of the house so I now had a plasma TV, furniture, a bed which looked remotely close to Bella's at home but with white walls.

I drove to the airport in record time, enough for me to wait half an hour for Bella's plane to arrive.

I sighed and closed my eyes, I started to think about what we would have, a girl or a boy.

I wonder what it would be like on the way, Would it be the same as any to her pregnancy, or it would it be different. I would have to ask Carlisle when I have chance to talk to him again.

I was happy my family didn't live in Forks any more in a way. The wolves couldn't hurt them anymore at least.

I checked the time and saw t was time for Bella's pane ride to come in. My dad sounded weird on the phone, I had lived long enough to realize when he was hiding something from me.

And he was way to giddy. I walked casually into the airport ignoring all of the woman's thought of me and the horrible look upon the men's faces as I passed.

I saw Bella come into view carrying her bag with her, I saw she had a worried look on her face and I myself started to worry, perhaps she was regretting the decision of living with me, or perhaps the decision of being with me all together.

'Hi' I greeted

She smiled

"Ready to go" I asked trying to ignore the dread which was going threw my stomach.

"Yes" she replied

We traveled towards the house which stood neatly besides the children's house of Mrs. Bentley.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked looking nervously towards her as we stopped at our destination

She pursed her lips and looked down with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Why didn't you tell me this wasn't the time for me?" she questioned, now looking at me "I don't know what you did Edward, but I remember everything, I now know you did something to turn back time to save me and I want to know why you didn't tell me sooner"

O crap, so she now knew

"Look Bella, the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't know what to say" I stressed

She looked at me again

"Well you better start telling me all of the story of how you did it" she asked getting out of the car she walked towards the front door and waited for me to open it. With her arms around her chest she had a determined look in her eye and I sighed and to ready to tell her everything.

I got out and walked to her.

"Alright" I unlocked the door and gestured for her to come in "Let's talk"


	18. Cuteness and Trouble

**Sorry for the wait :) please remember to review **

**Twilighterheart xxxx **

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter 15

Bella POV

I wanted to know why Edward had not told me. It's not just the fact he didn't tell me.

"Bella" he started we both sat down "It's just I didn't know what to say"

I pursed my lips and waited for him to continue.

Edward had told me I had died and 1000 years later Aro, of the Volturi, said there was a vampire called Donovan which turned back time.

"Bella say something" he begged when I had become silent, I smiled and hugged him

"Thank you for telling me, don't you bloody dare keep any secrets from me" I asked

He chuckled on my neck nuzzling his face

"I won't I promise"

1 MONTH LATER – 7 WEEKS

Edward was out hunting while I sat in the couch and chose the colors for the baby's room.

I had a scan today so Edward was just filling himself up.

"Hello love"! Edward came up behind me and kissed the back of my ear

"Hi, you ready to go?" I asked while he picked me up bridal style and led me to the car.

"Obviously" he replied giving me a quick kiss before jumping into his seat.

The clinic was so cute; the walls were painted light pink and blue. With little cartoon babies.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The elderly receptionist asked

"We're here to see Dr. Gerald" Edward said with a smile, I eyed him; obviously she wasn't thinking any thing rude.

"O yes, if you'll just take a seat he'll be ready for you in a minute"

We took a seat on the pink and blue chairs.

"I'm so decorating the babies room like this" I said looking round, Edward chuckled

I saw a woman walk out of the room with support of her husband she was huge. I looked towards Edward.

"You are so dead" I hissed, he gave me a guilty smile.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes?"

"The Dr's ready for you now" she smiled warmly at me

"Thanks"

Edward helped me up and we walked into the room

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, how are you today" the Dr had a little grey in his hair but otherwise it was brown.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Good, please sit"

"How much are these chairs?" I asked

"I'm not sure" he chuckled

"Edward we have to get one if I get huge"

He rolled his eyes.

"Lift up your shirt slightly please?" the Dr asked. I did "This might be a little cold" he warned.

He put some blue gello into my stomach. He then put another thing which connected to the screen on my stomach and moved it round.

"Ok, that right there" he pointed to the screen "Is your baby"

I squinted "No offence it looks like a baby whale"

Both of them laughed

"Would you like a scan?"

"Yes please" I asked

"Be right back" the Dr left us alone for while

"Thank you" Edward said kissing my forehead, I looked up at him

"What for?"

"You've made me a father" kiss.

"You've made me a mother, we're even" I repeated kissing him

**1 week after the scan**

"Edward I swear give me them back now" I growled, he rolled his eyes

"You've had 3 packets already"

"Screw it Edward I need to feed"

"Alright" he handed me them and I dipped into my M&M's so far I had the peanut one the chocolate one and I was now scoffing on the crunchy ones.

"This baby's going to be cute and fat Edward I swear it"

He laughed he heard his phone buzz

"Hello…are you alright" I looked to him "no she's fine Carlisle….she did….do the others know?" he sounded a little proud and worried "good we'd like to tell them ourselves…when was this…….i understand……Carlisle you can't be serious……I don't know I'll talk to her…….ok, goodbye" he flipped off the phone and looked at me with sad eyes

"Carlisle just told me your family found them and started interrogating them, threatening them"

"Are they ok?" I asked putting my chocolate on the table

"There're fine, but Carlisle said your father wants to see you in two days other wise he'll make it worse"

I sighed; I knew my father was a man of his word

"Where?"

He looked shocked "Your meeting him?"

"Edward, please I have to"

He nodded

"He wants you to come back to Forks to meet him, Bella if your there we're all there I mean that" he kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek

"I know" I sighed not happy "I have to get this over with Edward, I can't keep running"

"I know" he nodded

"Tell your family to tell him I'll meet them but at your house, I want to be comfortable"

"Ok, go to sleep then" he hugged me close to him and ran upstairs to the bed. Edward held me to sleep singing to me the lullaby he made for me.

That was another thing to worry about then I guess, as long as the Cullen's were ok out of the outcome in two day and the baby that's fine.


	19. Truth

Chapter 16

I wore my boy's denim pants and white tank top

"You look cute today" Edward hummed hugging me and looking down at me

"You look handsome" I replied kissing him. I thought this was our usual tender kiss, but it wasn't.

Edward deepened the kiss using his tongue to beg for entrance. Out tongues fought for dominance, obviously Edward won.

His hands tightened round my waist.

"We have to go" I said breathlessly while he kissed and nipped my neck

"Five more minutes" he replied putting his hand under my shirt and toying with my clasp.

"No" I said determined "We have to go, the sooner we get this down the sooner we can come back here and start our new lives"

He nodded and kissed me one last time before escorting us outside to his car.

Two days later

Edward and I drove to the Cullen house and saw nothing had changed.

"I really miss this house" I sighed

"So do I" he smiled sadly

"Will they be able to tell?" I asked

"No, your too early for us to smell"

I nodded a little relieved. I wanted to tell them me and Edward

Edward held my hand and brought us into his house which held our family.

"Bella are you alright?" Esme asked hugging me

"I'm fine, you?"

"We're fine Bella" she reassured me

"Charlie and the others said they would be here in an hour

I nodded and gulped "This seems to easy" I replied shaking my head "My father usual likes the hard contact"

"Were still here Bella, we're here to help" Emmett said in a brotherly voice.

I nodded and smiled. All of a sudden the windows smashed inside and came out three large wolves which I recognized to be Sam, Jared and Quill.

"Bella" Charlie came out with Seth

"What do you want Charlie" I asked

"You should call me Father or dad angel" he asked nicely enough

"Fine, dad what do you want"

"For you to come home" he shrugged lazily

"No" I immediately replied

"Now" he hissed

"No" I hissed back, even though I was human I wasn't afraid of him. On the other hand I was looking after a baby now in me so I had to be a little careful.

"Have it your way then" he nodded towards the wolves and they charged at the Cullen family

"STOP" I shouted Seth held me back

Charlie walked forward to Edward

"You've changed my daughter against me2 he stated to Edward, Edward growled

"If you loved her you would want her to be happy anyone she decides to be with" he snarled

Charlie punched Edward

"Charlie stop" I plead

"You've turned her against me" Charlie roared "She would have been happy with Jacob, but you killed him"

"just admit it Charlie you hate you daughter you don't love her"

I knew it was true but Edward shot me a sorry look, I smiled slightly to let him know it was fine

"I do" he shouted

"O yes, that's why you call her names, hit her, make her marry someone she doesn't love" Edward roared back still in the firm grip of Sam and Quill.

"How dare you" Charlie kicked Edward hard

"Dad stop it now" I felt a tear escape my eye.

The other Cullen's tried to free themselves from the wolves who had come in later. All of them were snarling at the wolves.

"Bella you could have been happy with Jacob" Charlie sighed looking at me "You didn't give him a chance"

"I did, I tried to love him like that dad, but I couldn't every time he tried to kiss me a pulled away because I felt disgusted like it was my own flesh and blood brother who was trying to kiss me, Charlie you have to realize I make my own choices and I love Edward"

"You still could have pretended"

"O is that what you did with mum? Pretend you loved her? Pretend you love me?"

"NO" He shouted "I loved your mother and you, but you've changed now Bella, you're basically a leech"

"Rather be a vampire than wolf then" I said raising my eyebrows I saw Emmett roll his eyes and smirk at my cockiness

"What" Charlie asked in disbelief

"You heard, at least they treat me like a member of the family"

Charlie eyes were furious

"Will you come back home?" he asked

"No" I growled

~"Than you've made your choice" he nodded his head to Sam and uill who were starching Edward up. I knew what my father was going to do he was going rip him to shreds in front of all of us

"Charlie don't please"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't" he shouted crouching in to position"

"Please" just as he was about to pounce "For the sake of your grandchild"


	20. Somebody help me

Chapter 17

Everyone looked at me in shock

"What?" Charlie asked, getting out of his pounce position

"I'm pregnant dad"

Charlie's eyes were wide

"V-vampires can't have kids" he replied

"If you don't believe me feel" I begged him, he came up to me hesitantly. He touched my stomach and I knew he felt a tiny thumbing noise from the baby. Even though it was too early to have the baby's heartbeats you could still feel them.

His face went to shock to anger

"_Abomination_" he spat

"What"

"That _thing_ inside of you is not a child" he pointed towards stomach in disgust Edward growled.

Charlie whipped round to glare at Edward

"You defiled my daughter" Charlie shouted

I saw the Cullen's, apart from Carlisle, look shocked

"Kill him and her"

"Now!" Carlisle shouted

Then 7 vampires came in and fought the gigantic wolves.

"Bella" I saw Edward rush up to me "Thank god" he hugged me, I heard a wolf cry out in pain and I saw a little girl looking at him in anger

"Jane of the Volturi she can inflict pain with her mind"

I nodded Charlie looked at Edward

"You're dead" Charlie shouted before forming into a wolf and charging at Edward.

I was brought to the side by Esme who looked worried and hurt

"Bella are you alright" I looked at her not knowing what to say,

I saw Charlie throw Edward out of the window.

"No!" I rushed towards the window where Charlie jumped out

"Bella no" Esme brought me back to her

"They kill each other Esme I can't…"

"Bella calm down, if you go out there you'll get hurt and that would make Edward distracted" she reasoned with me to try and understand. I nodded.

"Where's Edward?" a man with long hair asked

"Out there" Esme pointed towards them outside. I saw Edward punch Charlie when Charlie tried to bite Edward's side.

I saw the vampires run out to help Edward. My dad needed to be stopped.

I saw the black haired one hols my father

"Bella don't…" Esme warned but it was too late I saw the little girl rip my fathers head off.

The strange thing was while they burnt his remains I didn't know how to feel. Of course I would love my father. But I'm not sure if he would have let me be happy, he was going to kill the baby Edward and me.

I really doubt that's what a father is supposed to do.

I saw Edward his face a little remorseful. The flames danced the figure of his chest. My dad had left marks along his chest. They would only be there for a couple of days.

I held onto my stomach glad it was over now. I could finally live my life with my new family.

I saw Sam alive, limping, buty alive. I was glad at least he would be able to go to Emily.

Edward had told me because of the time switching Emily was able to be saved from Victoria.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward looking at me worried

I ran and hugged him

"Thank god you're ok" I whispered in the crook of his neck. I heard him sigh in relief his arms wrapped around me.

"I thought you would hate"

"I would never hate you Edward" I reassured him stroking the spare hair from his neck

"I love you" he said to me pulling back to smile down at me

"And I love you" I tip toed to kiss him with all I felt for him.

I knew we would be alright now.


	21. Epilogue

Chapter 18

Epilogue

12 WEEKS

It had been 1 month since the day my father and half of the pack were defeated.

I was now 12 weeks and was going for another scan and this time the whole Cullen family were going to be there. We decided to stay in Forks for a little while.

"Come on" Alice whined

"Jasper control your wife" I half joked to him

"You think that would help" he raised his eye brows

I looked at her and she was glaring at me I gave her the 'I'm pregnant don't mess with me' look. She rolled her eyes.

Rose was being supportive she was excited. I asked her if she was ok with it and she said she was perfectly fine.

We arrived at the hospital and was now on our way to Carlisle's office where he held the equipment.

"Hello Bella, how are you"

"Pissed, Alice I s taking me shopping, no let me correct that, she thinks she's taking me shopping"

Edward chuckled beside me

"Come on then, lie down" my father-in-law asked

"Having a Déjà vu Eddie boy?" Emmett asked nudging Edward. He growled at his brother and Rosalie tapped the back of his neck in order for him to behave.

Carlisle put the blue gello on my stomach and fiddled around, all the Cullen's girls were squealing while the guys tried to remain calm. Jaspers wave length of excitement didn't help

"Jasper" I smiled

"Sorry" he chuckled

"There is your baby"

"O my god let me see" Alice saw it and cooed

"Let me see" Emmett asked

"Let Edward and Bella see" Carlisle chuckled to his children

"Sorry" they mumbled

I looked at the baby which was growing inside of me. I was shocked as to how big it's gotten.

"Could we have another scan?" I asked

"Of course hang on"

After wiping the gello off me I sat up and waited for the scan. Rose got out of her bag M&M's for me, the crunchy ones. I looked towards Edward

"You dare and I swear I'll set the family loose on you" I warned him

he rolled his eyes and chuckled

"Dude she needs to eat, stop depriving her" Emmett whined like a little boy. I chuckled at my brother.

"Here we go" Carlisle handed it to me and I looked at it in aww.

"Our little miracle" Edward kissed my cheek and looked down at the photo

"I know, we'll just have to see what the next 7 months have hold for us" I smiled and kissed him tenderly

THE END

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Are you upset it's finished? Don't forget to review this story **

**Love you all for reading this story and for being patient **

**Twilighterheart xxxx**

**I'd like to thank the following authors **

**Dazzled eyes22, Sarahamada, Gothgirl 1245, Sinthya Van Dan, RandomCUZISIDSOluver, Hannah- marie hale, Shareece, msmess21907, Navygirl14, Mira19, and TeamEdwardLover, **

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews I love you all *hugs and kisses to everyone* **


	22. NOTICE READ READ

NOTICE

I'm putting up a poll about this story answer it and tell me what you would want xxxx

Twilighterheart :)


End file.
